


Glasses

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Glasses

Being aspects of Thomas's personality the four sides did occasionally like to prank one another. Sometimes they'd have prank wars and it was either every man for himself, two on two or three of them would gang up on one.

The whole thing was hilarious but they stuck to certain rules to keep it fun for everyone. Rule number one was no spider pranks. Rule number two was to make sure the prank was funny for the person being pranked too. The third and final rule that they made up to add an element of stealth was Thomas couldn't find out about any of it and the one to clue him in would have to do an extreme forfeit.

Late one night Roman decided to ask Virgil for help with a prank on Logan. Virgil raised an eyebrow wondering why Roman had chosen him but then Roman said "we're going to swap his and Pattons glasses and see if they have the same glasses."

Virgil geld back a huff and said "that's not a particularly creative or impressive prank." he tried to say it in the least mean way he could.

Roman frowned and replied "as if I would stop there, I have other things planned but I need you to sneak into Logans room because he's a light sleeper and you're really good at walking silently."

Virgil thought it over and then asked "if I do this, what's in it for me?"

Roman seemed to think and then a smile came onto his face. "my gratitude." he said with a sweeping bow and Virgil scowled.

Roman hit him with a pleading face and Virgil groaned and agreed to get the glasses but muttered that Roman owed him a favour for doing this.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil quietly opened Logans door and peeked inside to see the trait slumped at his desk. Virgil shook his head at how insistent he was about working. Logan was probably the worst about sleeping, after Virgil of course.

Virgil tiptoed into the room, steering clear of the parts that creaked and managed to get to where Logan was sleeping.

Virgil scanned the desk for Logans glasses and realised that the trait was still wearing them. Virgil cursed mentally and reached a careful hand towards the glasses.

With great precision he slowly began to remove them but Logan stirred and Virgil shoved his hand over his own mouth, frozen in that position until Logan settled back down.

Virgil slowly began removing the glasses again but suddenly Logan grabbed his wrist and it took all of Virgils self control not to scream in shock. He checked and realised with relief that Logan was still asleep but now he had a problem.

Logan grip was strong and Virgil had to let go of the glasses to angle his arm so he could pry Logans fingers off.

After a long tense moment Logans hand was no longer holding his wrist and he started slowly pulling the glasses again. Eventually he got them off and he started to back away but he wasn't paying attention and stepped on a creaky part of the floor.

Logan stirred and looked around, blinking and squinting due to not having his glasses. "who's there?" he asked in a gruff voice and Virgil prayed he didn't notice him.

"I may not have my glasses on but I can see you still." Logan said, starting to get up from the chair and Virgil stood rooted to the spot.

Logan stepped towards Virgil, his hands in front of him to stop himself falling and his feet stumbling slightly.

Virgil took another step back to avoid Logans hands but overbalanced and fell backwards.

"ow." he groaned and Logan spoke in a smug voice. "I knew you were there Virgil, you're the only person who can walk quiet enough to get this far into my room while I was sleeping."

Virgil huffed from his place on the floor and Logan seemed amused. "what were you doing in here?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Virgil huffed again and sat up, planning to get Roman back for making him do this. "I was checking if you'd actually gone to sleep or not." he said thinking of an excuse quickly.

"why would you care if I sleep? Your worse than I am." Logan asked with a frown and Virgil chewed his lip nervously.

"because it's not healthy to not sleep. I don't sleep because I can't, for some reason I just can't make myself drift off. You choosing to stay up and do work is going to make you ill and if you're ill then Thomas will get affected. Also you're more bearable than the other two who are way too cheerful all the time and I doubt I'd manage to get through a day without arguing with them if you were in bed ill all day."

Logan seemed shocked by Virgils words and if he was honest, touched by the concern Virgil felt for him.

Virgil didn't know where all that had come from but he agreed with everything he'd said. He was also hyperaware of Logans glasses in his pocket so he carefully got to his feet and planned to make his escape when he realised how close he and Logan were now.

"So you came to check on me because you were concerned?" Logan asked and Virgil nodded, mouth too dry to speak.

Logan suddenly smirked and said "I'm close enough that I can see my glasses poking out of your pocket. I'm pretty sure Roman sent you to get them but hand them over and whatever he promised to give you in return for your help, I'll give you, deal?"

Virgil was stunned, he'd underestimated Logan but he would gladly team up with Logan rather than Roman. "deal."

Virgil handed over the glasses and was about to leave when Logan told him to wait. "was all that talk about being concerned by me not sleeping an excuse you made up on the spot or are you genuinely concerned?" Logan asked.

Virgil sighed. "it's genuine. It was quite worrying to find you slumped at your desk, especially after Patton banned you from having coffee and told you that if he caught you awake past midnight he'd drug you to make you sleep."

Logan shuddered at that memory but smiled at Virgils concern. "well thanks for worrying but I'll be fine. So any ideas what Roman want with my glasses?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and said "he wanted to swap them with Pattons to see if they're the same prescription. It's a pretty lame prank if you ask me."

Logan shook his head at that and thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Why don't you take the glasses to Roman and while he gets Pattons glasses sneak into his room and grab his katana. I have an idea."

Virgil frowned, he didn't appreciate how everyone made him do stuff for them but he agreed because he knew Logan would have a brilliant idea.

Roman was waiting in the lounge and when Virgil walked in with the glasses in hand he beamed. "thanks, now I've got to get Pattons. Wish me luck." he said and walked towards Pattons room as quietly as he could manage.

Virgil waited until he was out of sight before quietly slipping into his room. He found the katana no problem and made his way to Logans room where Logan was waiting.

"got it." Virgil said and Logan smirked.   
"good, I have some treacle that we're going to pour into the sheath and when we put the katana back in it should get stuck so next time Roman wants to pull his katana out to show off he'll be unable to for ages and when he eventually manages to get it out, treacle will fling everywhere. If that happens in front of Thomas he'll have to clean it up as he won't be able to accuse someone if playing a prank on him. What do you think? "

Virgil was staring at Logan in a new light. "that's brilliant, this is even better than when Patton mixed up all Romans Disney DVDs in the wrong cases and hid them until Roman made him a massive chocolate cake."

Logan smiled at that and coughed "I have a confession to make. Patton didn't realise the DVDs were in the wrong cases, he just hid them. I was the one who mixed them up."

Virgil was in shock for a second then let out a quiet chuckle. "I think if. You and Patton tag teamed it would be terrifying."

Logan shook his head and said "I think it's more terrifying that you and I are tag teaming Roman."

Virgil thought for a second and laughed before unsheathing the katana and putting it out of the way.

Logan grabbed the treacle and poured it into the sheath which Virgil was holding. It was very difficult not to spill it and in the end Virgil decided to take his hoodie off so it wasn't ruined.

Logan tried not to spill it but when Virgil kept talking about all the pranks he'd pulled and not been found out it was difficult. He let out a small laugh and slopped a huge amount of treacle all over Virgil.

"oh whoops, I didn't meant to do that." he said apologetically as Virgil looked down at his now ruined shirt. "it's fine, at least it wasn't my hoodie." Virgil said in amusement.

Eventually the katana was put back in the sheathe and Virgil started cleaning the treacle off his fingers with his tongue.

Logan glanced up from where he'd been putting the treacle away and couldn't help but stare at what Virgil was doing. Eventually he managed to shake himself out of it and he approached Virgil.

"well that's all taken care of, do you think you could sneak it back?"

Virgil looked down at his treacle covered top and said "not like this, if Roman sees me he'll know."

Logan frowned and said "take it off then and put your hoodie on so he doesn't realise."

Virgil shifted awkwardly and mumbled something that Logan didn't hear. "what was that?" Logan asked and Virgil sighed.

"I said I feel self conscious about changing in front of people." he said, avoiding looking at Logan.

Logan realised and said "we have the exact same body so don't feel like I'm going to judge you or anything."

Virgil reluctantly started to tug his shirt off and scowled as treacle smeared on his face as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"see, there's no reason to feel self conscious. Your body is amazing." Logan said and Virgil went red with embarrassment.

Logan stepped towards Virgil to hand him his hoodie and found himself distracted by the sugary substance that was dripping down his cheek. Instinctively he meant forward and wiped it off with his fingers which he then licked clean.

His eyes widened as he realised what he'd done but Virgil merely put his head down, gazing at his feet.

Confused Logan put his fingers under Virgils chin and made him look up. The bright red blush on Virgils face could have been embarrassment but Logan had noticed how dilated his pupils were.

Virgil locked eyes with Logan and suddenly a pair of soft lips were pressed to his. His eyes fluttered closed and he found his arms wrapped around Logans neck.

They pulled away and Virgil felt ready to run in embarrassment but Logan just smiled and said "Treacle just became my favourite sweet treat."

Virgil chewed his lip and put his hoodie on, thoughts all in a muddle. He grabbed the katana and was about to leave when Logan asked him to wait.

Virgil turned and Logan planted another kiss on Virgils lips. "come back after you've done it." he whispered and Virgil nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke.

As he crept towards Romans room one thought kept bouncing around his mind.

He and Logan just kissed and he liked it.


End file.
